Harry Potter the Musical!
by smellysocks101
Summary: Okay, I'm a sucker for a good musical, which this is not. I took some songs I like and put it here. : Based after the seventh book, bt before the 19 years later, it's my own story.
1. Introduction

**I do not own Harry Potter. Especially this chapter. This is taken from one of the chapters from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

**Do not read this story unless you read the last HP book, or you really like spoliers.**

**Introduction**

"I'm going to open it, " said Harry, "and you stab it. Straightaway, okay? Because whatever's in there will put up a fight. The bit of Riddle in the diary tried to kill me."

"How are you going to open it?" asked Ron. He looked terrified.

"I'm going to ask it to open, using Parseltongue," said Harry. The answer came so readily to his lips that he thought that he had always known it deep: Perhaps it had taken his recent encounter with Nagini to make him realize it. He looked at the serpentine _S_, inlaid with glittering green stones: It was easy to visualize it as a minuscule snake, curled upon the cold rock.

"No!" said Ron. "No, don't open it! I'm serious!"

"Why not?" asked Harry. "Let's get rid of the darn thing, it's been months -"

"I can't, Harry, I'm serious- you do it-"

"But why?"

"Because that thing's bad for me!" said Ron, backing away from the locket on the rock. "I can't handle it! I'm not making excuses, Harry, for what I was like, but it affects me worse than it affected you and Hermione, it made me think stuff- stuff I was thinking anyway, but it made everything worse, I can't explain it, and then I'd take it off and I'd get my head on straight again, and then I'd have to put the effing thing back on- I can't do it, Harry!"

He had backed away, the sword dragging at his side, shaking his head.

"You can do it," said Harry, "you can! You've just got the sword, I know it's suppose to be you who uses it. Please, just get rid of it, Ron."

The sound of his name seemed to act like a stimulant. Ron swallowed, then, still breathing hard through his long nose, moved back toward the rock.

"Tell me when," he croaked.

"On three," said Harry, looking back down at the locket and narrowing his eyes, concentrating on the letter _S_, imagining a serpert, while the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach. It would have been easy to pity it, expect that the cut around Harry's neck still burned.

"One... two... three... _open_."

The last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden doors of the locket swung wide with a little click.

Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned the them scarlet and slit- pupiled.

"Stab," said Harry, holding the locket steady on the rock.

Ron raised the sword in his shaking hands: The point dangled over the frantically swiveling eyes, and Harry gripped the locket tightly, bracing himself, already imagining blood pouring from the empty windows.

Then a voice hissed from out of the horcrux.

_"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."_

"Don't listen to it!" Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"

_"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."_

"Stab!" shouted Harry; his voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.

_"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved, now, by the girl who perfers your friend... Second best, always, eternally overshadowed..."_

"Ron, stab it!" Harry bellowed: He could feel the locket quivering in his grip and was scared of what was coming. Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet.

Out of the locket's two locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed, like two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione, weirdly distorted.

Ron yelled in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over Ron and the real Harry, who had snatched his fingers away from the locket as it burned, suddenly, white-hot.

"Ron!" he shouted, but the Riddle- Harry was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerized, into its face.

_"Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence... We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption-"_

_"Presumption!"_ echoed the Riddle- Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: She swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side. _"Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"_

"Ron, stab it! STAB IT!" Harry yelled, but Ron did not move: His eyes were wide, and the Riddle- Harry and the Riddle- Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.

_"You mother confessed,"_ sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle-Hermione jeered, _"that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange..."_

_"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him,"_ crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle- Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: Their lips met.

On the ground in front of them, Ron's face filled with anguish. He raised the sword high, his arms shaking.

"Do it, Ron!" Harry yelled.

Ron looked toward him, and Harry thought he saw a trace of scarlet in his eyes.

"Ron-?"

The sword flashed, plunged: Harry threw himself out of the way, there was a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream. Harry whirled around, slipping in the snow, wand ready to defend himself: but there was nothing to fight.

The monstrous versions of himself and Hermione were gone: There was only Ron, standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.

Slowly, Harry walked back to him, hardly knowing what to say or do. Ron was breathing heavily: His eyes were no longer red at the all, but their normal blue; they were also wet.

Harry stooped, pretending he had seen, and picked up the broken Horcrux. Ron had pierced the glass in both windows: Riddle's eyes were gone, and the stained silk lining of the locket was smoking slightly. The thing that had lived in the Horcrux had vanished; torturing Ron had been its final act.

The sword clanged as Ron dropped it. He had sunk to his knees, his head in his arms. He was shaking, but not, Harry realized, from cold. Harry crammed the broken locket into his pocket, knelt down beside Ron, and placed a hand cautiously on his shoulder. He took it as good sign that Ron did not throw it off.

"After you left," he said in a low voice, grateful for the fact that Ron's face was hidden, "she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone..."

He could not finish; it was only now that Ron was here again that Harry fully realized how much his absence had cost them.

"She's like my sister," he went on. "I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that. I thought you knew."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's my musical. This chapter has the song "Bigger Than Us" by Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 1**

They walked to the common room together. Smiling. They defeated Voldemort. Hermione yawned and streched her arms high. She looked at Ron, who still had a serene look on his face. Probably from the kiss they shared. Hermione frowned. They walked up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"It's our heros!" She wailed and opened up.

They all smiled and walked through the potrait hole. They heard cheering and they were being patted on the back. They all smiled tiredly. Ron and Harry watched as Hermione walked upstairs. Hermione thought about her and Ron.

She rolled around in her bed for hours trying to get some sleep. She listened as people walked in and lay down in their own bed. She got up and walked out of the dormitories into the common room. She walked over to the armchairs and sat down.

"Hey."

Hermione jumped and looked at the owner of the familiar voice.

"Hey Harry. I thought everyone was upstairs."

"You went up earlier. Why aren't you still asleep?"

"Thinking about things that happened, you know?"

"Yeah, like this is the last time we'll sit in these chairs and talk. And that we finally defeated Voldemort. We won't be bothered by him anymore."

Hermione got up and sat on the chair with Harry. He put his arm around her neck and she cuddled with him, taking up his body heat.

"Hey Hermione, back when we were camping, when we were destroying the locket, Ron saw something."

"Saw what?" Hermione yawned.

"Well, he saw you...and... me."

"So?"

"Well, they- uh us- the locket us, they were saying things about Ron, that no woman loved him. Even his mother."

"That's horrible!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah, it said that the girl he loved, was in love with his best friend."

Hermione looked down.'"What?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Harry." Hermione said looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sensing her emotion.

"I don't love Ron." Hermione whispered. Harry stood up from shock.

"What? But you kissed him. You snogged, you know? How can you not?" Harry asked.

"Because, I think I'm in love with someone else."

Harry was surprised. How can she be in love with someone else? Doesn't she love Ron? "Is it Krum?" Hermione shook her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I asked that in our fourth year remember? What I've learned through all of this, is nothing I can learn from books," she paused for a second, "I learn that only _you_ can change your life, " she looked at Harry, "Harry, it's you that I love."

Harry's eyes widened. She looked at him, and her arms loosened from his neck. "You don't feel the same way."

"I thought our relationship was brother and sister. I thought you did too."

Hermione dropped her arms completely. "No, never. I've always felt something between us." Hermione whispered.

"But, you, and Ron, and the kiss, and the- I am so confused." Harry sighed sitting back down.

Hermione made Harry stand back up so they can be at eye level.

"But, wasn't there chemistry between you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, there's more chemistry when _we_ talk, " Hermione whispered walking closer to Harry.

"H-Hermione?" Harry said stuttered. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and leaned on her toes until both their lips met. Hermione's lips were warm against Harry's and he quickly caved in and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They seemed to be the only ones in the castle, and their kiss seemed to last for days. She broke free and started singing:

"'_I see your face, I look in your eyes, what you feel is no surprise, everyone needs something to believe in._

_Tell me your dreams I'll tell you mine, in our hearts we'll look inside. And see every color of the rainbow. I know._

_We all wanna believe in love. We all wanna believe in something. Bigger than just us._

_We all wanna be a part, of the greater picture, singing with our hearts._

_Yeah it's bigger than us._

_I wanna see beyond my own little world. Grab your hands, so we can twirl around the galaxy, see the world with clarity. Oh ooh oh._

_We have such a long way, to go, but I know, we're getting closer everyday._

_We all wanna believe in love. We all wanna believe in something. Bigger than just us._

_We all wanna be a part, of the greater picture, singing with our hearts._

_Yeah it's bigger than us. It fills the universe. It lights the sky above. It rescues our hearts with love. With love. That's what's bigger than us. _

_It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us._

_It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us._

_It's love, it's love... We all wanna believe in love. We all wanna believe something. Bigger than just us.'"_ Hermione finished and she kissed Harry again.

"I c-came down be-be-because I heard p-p-people ta-talking." said a high pitch voice full of tears. They quickly separated and looked at the stairs. There stood the sixth year red head that Harry used to have feelings for.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped quickly dropping her arms from Harry's neck.

Ginny looked from between Harry and Hermione and quickly ran back up the stairs.

"Ginny wait!" Hermione yelled running up the stairs. Harry followed. Hermione turned around on the stairs.

"No! Harry! Wait!"

Once Harry started running on the stairs, it turned into a slide and Hermione slipped and started sliding down. The last thing she remembered was sliding down and hitting her head on the wall.


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter has the song "It Sucks" by Skye Sweetnam.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey look. She's waking up."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys around her bed.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no! She got amnesa!" Ron yelled.

"I don't have amnesa." Hermione said agrivated realizing that she was in the hospital wing. Ron looked troubled when she yelled.

"Everyone, can you get out? We need to talk." Harry said practically pushing everyone out.

"We need to talk?" Ron asked terrified. Hermione hung her head.

"Ron, _we_ need to tell you something." Harry said sitting on the bed next to Hermione.

"_You two?_ Need to tell me something? Is it something bad?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"We were just gonna say that I'm getting out today. Whether Madame Prophrey says or not. Then we can go to Grimmauld Place and hang out." Hermione said quickly before Harry can speak. Ron's face brightened up.

"Oh. I was thinking something like, Hermione confessing love to Harry by kissing him, and him returning the kiss to say that he feels the same way." Ron said as if he was holding his breath.

"No! What would give you that idea?" Hermione said looking at Harry and blushed.

"Well, I'm going to get to Harry's house. Hehe. It's fun to call it Harry's house." Ron smiled, "You comin' Harry?"

"You go ahead. I'm gonna get all my stuff." Harry lied. Ron nodded and bend down to kiss Hermione again, but she fell back against her pillow. Sensing her discomfort, Harry spoke, "Ron, when you get there, ask Kreacher to make food."

Ron nodded his head and walked out so he can disapparate.

"Liar, liar," Harry said.

"Shut up." Hermione hissed.

"You can't play him." Harry scowled.

"I'm not _playing_ him. I never said that we were going out did I?" Hermione groaned, "What did I become?" Harry smiled, "A wack job." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thanks. Okay then, we'll go to your _new_ house, and I'll tell Ron." Hermione sighed, "that I'm not interested. I'm in love with someone else." Hermione smiled. She stood up, and walked to Harry. She hugged him.

"Harry, how did he guess what we were going to say?"

Harry shrugged, "Search me, " then he paused, "but I never said that I loved you too." he smiled.

"Oh." She smiled too, "Really?" She grabbed him by his shirt (so that he let out a little yelp.) and pressed her lips against his. She felt him smile and he held her waist and deepen the kiss. They separated for breath and started walking out of the castle. They passed students and waved goodbye to their now old teachers. The saw someone apparate and they quickly let go of each other's hands.

"Hey Ron, " Hermione said gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said too quickly. Ron looked at her weirdly.

"Hey, why don't we go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione said before Ron can speak. They walked in their footsteps from 4 years ago. Ron kept trying to hold Hermione's hand, but she kept moving it, pretending that she didn't notice him. He saw this and frowned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked stopping.

"Um- uh- um- Race ya to Harry's house!" And she disapparated.

"Harry, is something wrong with her?" Ron asked turning to Harry.

"Uh, you heard her! Race you!"

_"'It's just simple kissing. No one ever has to know. I hope he doesn't know to hurt him._

_As long as I don't let it show. And we'll keep it just between us._

_Bottled up inside. It's our little secret. I'll be the way you told me, keep it shy._

_Goin crazy for a week. _

_Your boyfriend's gonna freak_

_Because I know that I'd be freaking too, cause that's the thing that he would do._

_It's so frustrating you know that you shouldn't be dating. No matter where I go or what I do._

_It sucks cause I wanna be with you._

_Talked a million miles an hour. Pretending we were all alone._

_And if only for a moment, it felt like you were really mine._

_But no one wants a cheater, even if the girl was mine._

_Goin crazy for a week. _

_Your boyfriend's gonna freak_

_Because I know that I'd be freaking too, cause that's the thing that he would do._

_It's so frustrating you know that you shouldn't be dating. No matter where I go or what I do._

_It sucks cause I wanna be with you.'"_ Harry sighed as he went looking around Grimmauld place for Hermione.


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter has the song, "Mandy" here called, "Harry" by the Jonas Brothers.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hermione! Stop hiding and tell him when he gets here!" He hissed.

"Guys, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!?!"

They turned around and Ron charging towards them with Kreacher running behind him saying, "Shoes off, please Mr. Weasley."

"Ron, Hermione needs to tell you something." Harry said through clenched teeth pushing Hermione closer to Ron. His expression soften. "Oh, really? What is it?"

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted onion soup-"

"Hermione!"

She sighed, "Okay. Well, how do I put this? Sit down." Ron obeyed her and sat down on an armchair.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Ron said, his voice trembling.

"Ron, I'm just going to come out and say it. Do you want anything to eat. Or drink?"

"I thought this was Harry's house." Ron laughed. Hermione sighed and sank down in the chair. _This is hard than I thought._ She tossed her wand to the table to next to them.

"Hermione? What is it?" Ron asked obviously irritated that Hermione won't say what was on her mind.

"Okay, " Hermione took a deep breath, "Ron, I need to tell you, that I, that I, that I-" She broke down crying. "I'm-sorry-but-but-but-I-love-with-someone!"

Ron's smile disappear and he quickly turned his head and spoke, "Oh-that's-what you w-wanted to tell me. W-well, it's you. I never e-expected you to like me. I guess it was just hopeful thinking." Hermione sighed and got up. "I told you." Hermione hissed to Harry. He rolled his eyes, "Ron, I think you should go now. It might hurt you to hear it, but it's killing her for having to tell you." Harry said walking closer. Ron looked at Harry and Harry saw that his eyes were red and puffy.

"Ron, is everything alright?"

"She _told _you how she felt?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked.

"Why does she confide in you? Why can't she tell me stuff like she tells you?" Ron asked angrily.

"It's nothing. She just wanted to- um- tell me how she _really_ felt. I didn't really expect her to tell me." Harry said smiling sheepishly. Ron seemed to think that as a good answer, but Hermione shrieked, "YOU TOLD HIM?"

She ran next to Harry and she sent him a death glare.

"Told me what?" Ron asked, "he was saying that you just told him about not liking me. What else are you hiding from me?" Ron asked.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Nothing." Ron narrowed his eyes and looked at both of them. Then he lowered his stare. "I thought we were all friends." Ron whispered.

"Oh Ron. Of course we are. But, the thing is-"

Ron held up his hand to stop Hermione. "I get it. You like Harry more than me." Ron said.

"Ron, that's not it." Harry said coming to the defense.

"Then what is!?!" Ron yelled.

Hermione stood tall, but she started crying running into the nearest room. She cried on the bed while she heard Harry and Ron fight in the next room.

_"'Harry used to be that boy. The one that never said a word  
But he only sang S Club 7 and all those cool bands  
Now it's been a few years. It looks like things have changed. Now he's mine and I want to say  
Harry always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With him it's never wasted time  
Harry always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and he's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let him go  
Cause Harry always knows  
Harry always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And he always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though he is green eyed. I'm the one that feels jealous. Harry always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With him it's never wasted time  
Harry always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and he's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let him go  
Cause Harry always knows  
When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Harry knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Harry knows  
When everything's crazy  
He's always there for me  
And I'm sure that he knows  
I'm never ever gonna let him go. Harry always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With him it's never wasted time  
Harry always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and he's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let him go  
Cause Harry always knows'" _Hermione sang as she heard Harry defending her.

"What is your problem?" Harry yelled at Ron. Ron just turned around and walked out the door, without saying anything. Harry just sighed, and walked in the room where Hermione was in.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione had her back turned to Harry. "I knew it was going to happen like that." Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, don't listen to him. You know that you're his friend. He's just being a little... you know." Harry said twirling his finger next to his temple. Hermione laughed and leaned against his shoulder. Harry lifted her chin and gently kissed her.

"I-came-back-to-apologize-but-but -"

Hermione gasped and quickly turned her head.


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter has the song, "Without Love" from the musical and movie, Hairspray. With Zac Efron!! YAY!!! Ehem. Sorry. Continue.**

**Chapter 4**

Ron stood in the doorway, staring at what he was thinking, "his suppose 'Best friends'". Ron turned to Harry.

"I didn't grow up with muggles, but I don't think siblings do that." Ron said through clenched teeth.

Harry started stuttering, and Hermione kept opening and closing her mouth as if trying to speak, but no words came out. Ron stared getting furious.

"Bloody Hell! You still can't tell me and I saw you guys- saw you-" He looked straight at Harry, "you said that you just saw each other like brother and sister. You lied to me."

"Technecly I didn't lie, we just became closer than brother and sister." Harry said triying to reason.

"Technecly I'm not going to blast your head off!" Ron yelled pulling his wand out.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked. Ron blasted a curse at them.

"Apparently, that." Harry said whipping his own wand out. Hermione reached for her wand, but she grabbed air. She looked down, and saw her wand was missing, "I must have left my wand on the table." Hermione said turning to face Harry.

"Then what's stopping you from getting it?" Harry asked. Another hex came flying from the doorway. "Oh yeah. Him." Ron started shooting more and more hexes and curses. Hermione cowered behind the bed.

"Ron! Stop it!" Harry yelled, but Ron was overcome with rage. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet. _"Protego!"_ Ron's hexes and curses were stopped when Harry shielded himself and Hermione. Ron straightened up.

"Well, if your done attacking us-" Harry said putting down the sheilding charm. All of a sudden Ron broke out into song,

"'_Once I was a selfish fool, who never understood. Never looked inside myself, though on the_ _outside, I looked good! _

_Then we met, and you made me, the man I am today. Hermione, I'm in love with you. No matter what you weigh!_

_Cause without love, life is like the seasons with no summer. Without love life is rock and roll without a drummer. _

_Hermione, I'll be yours forever, cause I never wanna be. _

_Without love. Hermione never set me free.'"_

There was a moment silence, until Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm fat?!?" Hermione cried.

"No! I didn't mean- Hermione you're not- I got that from a musical!!!" Ron said.

"But you couldv'e changed weigh to something else!" Hermione continued crying.

"Like 'say'?" Ron asked.

"Now you say it!" Hermione sobbed. Harry and Ron sighed. Harry started comforting Hermione as Ron _slowly_ walked out of the room. They both heard footsteps running towards the door. They heard the door slam. Harry rolled his eyes. He has the weirdest friends...

"Well, at least he didn't mean to say that. He was singing from that play. Remember?" Harry said to Hermione. She nodded her head.

Harry continued from where Ron stopped (adding his own words of course.)

_"'Living with the muggles, cars are everywhere ya go._

_Who's thought I'd love a girl, who's parents are non-magical.'"_

Hermione looked up, her eyes widening until she looked at him. She slowly opened her mouth:

_"'Til I went to Hogwarts, thought that, that was the best life._

_But, now I met a special boy, and I not goin back.'" _

Harry stared at her. "That was very weird."

"Yeah, why have we recently been breaking out into song?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea." Harry said raking his brain. They stared at each other:

_"'Cause without love'"_

_'Life is like a beat that you can't follow.' _Harry sang.

_'Without love'_

_"Life's like livin with your aunt and uncle' _Hermione added laughing.

_'Darling I'll be yours forever. Cause I never wanna be._

_Without love.' _They sang in unison.

_'So darling never set me free.' _Harry ended.

They stared at each other and started laughing.


End file.
